


More Than Friends?

by burnsiesx



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Budding Love, Confusion, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Letters, M/M, Neil is worrisome, Neil really loves Todd, Teenagers, They're such dorks, Todd is confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnsiesx/pseuds/burnsiesx
Summary: It's ya girl back at it again, and today I'm posting more teil-I apologise for any typos, it's nearly 12am and im exhausted.





	More Than Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> It's ya girl back at it again, and today I'm posting more teil-
> 
> I apologise for any typos, it's nearly 12am and im exhausted.

_"Dear Todd,_  
  
_I know it isn't much, but I noticed you kept eyeing this book every time we went out together so I decided to use some of my money to get it for you._  
  
_You mentioned to me that when you're too nervous to ask someone a question, you do it in a note. So I guess that's what I'm doing._  
  
_I like you, Todd. And it's okay if you don't like me that way, I cherish our friendship just the same. I hope you enjoy the book, and that this doesn't change anything._  
  
_— Neil."_  
  
-  
  
Todd stared blankly at the note in his hand, his ears going red as he cautiously looked around him at the passing students to make sure no one caught on to what was going on.  
  
Neil liked him. _Actually liked him_.  
  
He took in a deep breath, shoving the note in his pocket and closing his locker, the book still clutched in his arms as he started to nervously walk to class, his heart beating so fast he was afraid he'd pass out.  
  
Todd had known for awhile he liked Neil, but never bothered to fully act on those feelings. In fact, he just shook all of Neil's "arm around shoulders" or "linking arms" as a friendly gesture. After all, this was the first time he'd actually had someone he liked, like him.  
  
He couldn't get the note out of his head, though. No one had confessed to him before, so Todd was trying to figure out how to approach the situation. He thought about it all class, before the end of the day bell rang and he stood up to leave, a slight bit of panic rising as he remembered that he usually meets up with Neil at the end of the day. Would he even be there today because of the note? Maybe he'd be too nervous about Todd's reaction.  
  
Todd found himself questioning too soon as he noticed Neil standing outside, waiting for him like usual. Todd gulped nervously as he slowly walked towards Neil, telling himself that he'd have to approach him sooner or later.  
  
To his surprise, Neil didn't bring up the note at all. In fact, he greeted Todd cheerfully like usual and began chatting with him like nothing was differdnt.  
  
_Maybe it wasn't any different?_  
  
Neil didn't seem to notice the slight awkward tension like Todd did. He was painfully aware how awkward he felt, but Neil seemed no different as he continued to talk. Todd considered that maybe he was overreacting. But he wanted to bring it up. He badly wanted to tell Neil he liked him as well, but the words wouldn't leave his mouth. And before he knew it, they were at the intersection where they both part ways.  
  
"And another school day concluded," Neil smiled. "See ya tomorrow!"  
  
Todd let out a worried yelp, grabbing Neil's sleeve before he turned and quickly leaned forward to press his lips to Neil's cheek, removing them as quickly as he'd placed them there, before turning on his heel and running, a quick "bye!" being shouted from him.  
  
Todd cursed himself while he ran, wishing he could've made that less awkward. Neil, however, stood still in the same spot. He brought his hand up to his cheek, gently touching where Todd had pecked as he felt his cheeks heat up a bit.

He was left with questions.  
  
-  
  
Things hadn't changed too much for the two, except that Neil's small touches made Todd overthink. But other than that, nothing had been out of ordinary the last few days.  
  
Until tonight.  
  
Todd had agreed to stay at Neil's, which wasn't too much of a big deal since he'd stayed before. They'd had fun and ate dinner with Neil's family, before heading back into Neil's room and choosing a film to watch. It'd taken awhile since they couldn't agree on one, but they'd managed to find one to watch after a few more minutes.  
  
Todd laid down on his back beside Neil, who was also laying on his back. Todd had shifted his hand during the movie, laying it in the spot between the two, his palm up and hand empty.  
  
Well, not for long at least.  
  
Without warning, he felt Neil's hand slip into his hand, linking their fingers together and gently intertwining their hands.  
  
Todd didn't protest.  
  
His heart was thumping so loud, he was surprised Neil couldn't hear it. Todd was speechless at how _calm_ Neil looked about all this.  
  
Was this not extraordinary to Neil? Because for Todd, he felt like this was a whole other world and he didn't know where to start to figure it out. It kinda made him anxious, but in an oddly good way. He liked the feeling of Neil's hand linked with his.  
  
He liked it so much that it become regular.  
  
They'd hold hands whenever alone together. And gradually, it lead to Neil constantly leaning his head against Todd's shoulder, while Todd's hand had eventually learned and gotten used to reaching up and tangling Neil's hair within his fingers.  
  
Todd could definitely tell this wasn't just friendly gestures anymore. Although it'd been 3 weeks and nothing was said about the note, Todd was still painfully aware Neil had feelings for him. And the growing closeness they kept sharing in secrecy was more than likely only fueling those feelings.  
  
Yet, Todd still didn't know how to bring it up.  
  
And so he continued to let the actions manifest. Every chance it was possible, he'd linked his hand with Neil, he'd let Neil lean against him, he'd let Neil play with his hair as he sometimes did with Neil's. Hell, Neil had even started cuddling him when they shared a bed at sleepovers.  
  
Todd was growing more anxious. They still called each other friends when addressing each other to anyone else. But alone together? Todd was certainly sure this was more than friends.  
  
_More than friends, but not together_.  
  
Todd would be lying if he said it didn't sting a little. He needed to say something. And fast. He didn't know how much longer he could do this.  
  
-  
  
"And then dad wanted to go but mum didn't and the whole situation was a mess!"  
  
Todd shook his head and grinned as he listened and sat beside Neil on the living room couch. Neil's family had gone out for the night so he'd invited Todd over to avoid being alone and bored for the night.  
  
"That sounds exactly like a situation only your family would get into, Neil."  
  
Neil laughed lightheartedly, "I can mention some situations your parents would get into."  
  
Todd coughed and shook his head frantically. "God, please don't."  
  
Neil laughed, Todd joining him.  
  
Neil slowly stopped and his sight fixated on Todd, his smile fading. His eyes took in Todd's complexion, his heart racing.  
  
Todd was everything he wanted. He loved every aspect of him, even his small quirks others at school called annoying. He loved them.  
  
"Hey, Todd." He said more quietly than intended.  
  
Todd looked up. "Yeah?"  
  
Todd let out a surprised yelp as Neil quickly leaned forward, his face coming close. Before anything happened, Todd jumped back.  
  
Neil slowly pulled back as he looked awkwardly at Todd. "...awh shit, I just messed up, didn't I?"  
  
Todd stared at Neil awkwardly, his entire face red before he mumbled, "W-what... _are we?_ "  
  
Neil went silent and stared dumbfoundedly at Todd. "Well...we can be whatever you want us to be, I guess."  
  
"Neil," Todd moved closer again and sat in front of Neil. "Talk to me. Explain the note more."  
  
Neil sighed, he knew this would eventually come back up.  
  
"Its pretty self-explanatory. I have feelings for you, Todd."  
  
"Why...?" Todd asked, his voice cautious and quiet. He was genuinely curious.  
  
"Because I like you and everything about you," Neil whispered back. He could feel his heart racing again.  
  
Todd moved his hand and placed it on Neil's cheek, motioning for him to look up as their eyes meet. The boys both felt the same connection, like their minds and hearts were one in the same.  
  
That's when the lips collided together and Neil could've sworn he'd never felt this happy in his entire life.  
  
It didn't last long, but it felt like eternity to them. It was the start of something more. More than friends. They were together. And that's all that really mattered.


End file.
